


What It Feels Like To Heal

by bekahjo96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekahjo96/pseuds/bekahjo96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a character that popped into my head one day. I think my thought process was what would happen if Harry had a godmother and Sirius Black had a love interest, and what kind of woman she might be.</p><p>Please note that this fic WILL contain some scenes which might be triggering. I'll post on those chapters as well.</p><p>You can find me on tumblr at bekahjobanana.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Lucy was privileged, to say the least. There was a time when the name Beckham commanded more respect than any of the other pureblood names. Before her namesake had fallen into disrepair, it had been a staple of the wizarding community. Her father Kenneth was a well-known auror, most of his fame coming from the numerous high ranking captures of Grindewald’s followers and his distaste for murder.  By the time Lucy was born, he was already retired, supporting his wife and new child with a steady stream of money supplied by the Ministry of Magic. He was a “no nonsense” man with a short temper, but it was a well known fact in the community that he simply adored his wife, and his child possibly even more.

His wife Helen was a muggle-born witch with nary a penny to her name. They met after one of his raids. He had taken a nasty jinx to his chest and the only healer able to mend the festering curse was Helen. They were both reasonable people, but caught up in each other, and they were married only weeks after meeting. It caused quite the uproar with the other pureblood families. Marrying below a class was an unpopular choice then. Helen, however, more than lived up to his expectations. She had a kind heart and a level head. Her personality was a good compliment to ease his irritability and bring out his softer side.

Lucy was born in the spring time. For all the sensibilities of her parents, she seemed to inherit none of it. Instead she favored all the kindness and beauty of her mother with the stubbornness and restlessness of her father. She was a whimsical child with a tendency to get into trouble. She had inherited her father's wild blonde hair that grew long, no matter how her mother tried to cut it. The rest of her appearance, however, was all her own. She had high cheekbones, and a small stature. Her round eyes had a greenish blue hue, much like her childhood home.

Beckham Manor was large and old. Lucy was energetic, and with both parents being away on Ministry business that she was much too young to attend, it left the servants of the house-hold to keep her company. There were three, to be exact. An old butler named Frederick, a high-strung maid named Bernadette, and a gentle middle aged cook known to her as Rosie. Many people would consider it less than good company to keep. But these were her companions until she turned ten years old and she was allowed to attend a Ministry dinner.

She couldn’t remember what it was for. She couldn’t remember what she wore or how her mother did her hair. However, Lucy could remember the first time she met Sirius Black. Her mother had brushed her hair behind her ear, and told her to stay put while she went to find father. Lucy had leaned up against the wall and fiddled with her hands for a few minutes until something plowed straight into her from the side.

“Sorry!” A hand reached out to help her to her feet, but Lucy pursed her lips and pushed off the ground herself to stare into the face of a boy a full head taller than her with black hair, a long face, and gray eyes. His eyebrows lifted immediately and he frowned. “I said I’m sorry.” He shrugged his hand away and looked ashamed.

“I guess it’s alright,” She agreed, sensing his sincere guilt. “I’m Lucy.” She stretched out her hand to his and took it eagerly. “What’s your name?”

“Sirius.” He flashed smile at her and bowed expertly, but then was silent for a moment, “Do you want to see something?” Lucy looked in the direction her mother had gone, paused for a moment and then nodded enthusiastically. He pulled her by the hand in the direction of the door of the dining room. “There’s a garden,” he said.

She followed him a few short steps into the most lovely garden she’d ever set eyes on. There was a small courtyard framed by as many roses she’d ever dreamed of in her life. There were all sorts of colors imaginable, and her eyes lit up like the stars. There was also a large fountain in the middle of the cobblestones, illuminating light and tinkling music.

“The garden at home doesn’t look like this,” She said, skipping across the stones and admiring a pink rosebush.

“Where do you live?” Sirius asked her, plucking the rose off the bush and offering it to her shyly. She accepted it with a small blush in her cheeks and curtsied like her mother had taught her long ago.

“Beckham Manor, it’s in the countryside somewhere, don’t ask me exactly because I honestly don’t know. I’m not allowed out…ever,” She added.

“I live in London. It’s awful. There’s nowhere like this except the park two blocks down and I’m not allowed to go to the park…ever,” He smiled at her despite the sadness in his words. “But I do anyway,” Sirius winked and she laughed.

“Well maybe sometime you could come visit me. We have a sort of garden. Not as big as this one. Bernie gets angry with me if I run off in there all by myself.” She offered, stepping around him to look at the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

“I’d like that,” He said, before leaning over to look at the water. “Look!” He pointed to the bottom of the pool and she leaned forward to look in.

“I don’t see anythi-” She started before he pushed one of her shoulders and caught her hand just before she fell into the water. “Hey!”

“Hey what?” Sirius smiled, pulling her up to him but not letting go of her hand.

“You tried to push me in!” She huffed, her face flushed with anger.

“No, I saved you from falling.” He winked again and she rolled her eyes. “Isn’t this the part where you reward my bravery with a kiss?”

She glared at him before leaning in and pecking him on the cheek.

“Not good enough, princess. I want a real kiss,” He laughed and rocked back on his heels.

“What do you mean?” She asked, her eyes raised in question. “And don’t call me that.”

“On the lips, silly!” Sirius shook his head, and then muttered, “Girls are so chicken,”

“Am not!” She stomped her foot on the ground before leaning towards his face and kissing him “for real”.

“Lucille!” Her name was barked from across the green courtyard and she jumped ten feet back from Sirius as if she’d been burned.

“Yes, Father?” She answered sheepishly.

“What are you doing out here?” Her father asked, running his hand through his gray hair, and eyeing Sirius suspiciously. “Your mother is looking for you,”

“We were just looking at the garden,” She answered simply, shrugging her shoulders and trying her best not to look guilty. “Momma said she went to look for you,”

“Well sweetheart, perhaps it’s best if you return inside. You’ll catch cold,” the older man smiled and paused. “Where are your manners, Lucille? Introduce me to your friend.”

“This is Sirius,” She said smiling, “He lives in London,”

“Kenneth Beckham,” The adult shook Sirius’ hand and looked him over once. “Who are your parents Sirius?”

“We are,” said a voice from behind her father. Two older looking people wearing frumpish green clothing wobbled down the cobblestones and beside Lucy, Sirius sighed audibly. The man had graying hair and a round face, and the woman held a dark olive skin and beady black eyes.

“Good evening, Kenneth, doing well I presume?” The man looked past the children and shook Lucy’s father’s hand stiffly.

“Quite well, Wallburga and yourself?” His voice was chipped and he nodded towards the chubby woman politely.

“Fine.” The woman snapped. “I thought I told you to stay indoors tonight, Sirius.”

“You did.” Sirius answered coolly. Lucy thought him awfully brave to be so flippant with his mother.  A sudden question probed at her mind, and slipped out of her mouth before she had the good sense to stop it.

“Why can’t Sirius go to the park?” The foolish inquiry fell from her lips and she immediately regretted it, if only by the look on her father’s face.

“Forgive her; she’s naught but a child still.” He addressed the frightening woman, and placed his hand on her shoulder to lead her back inside.

“It’s alright,” the woman pursed her lips. “Hold on, Kenneth.” Her father stopped Lucy, and the woman looked her up and down once. “What is your name and how old are you?”

“I’m Lucy,” Her mind was rattled, but her voice came out surprisingly strong, “and I’m ten years old,”

“You ought to learn some respect, young lady.” The woman narrowed her eyes first at Lucy and then at Sirius. “You were to stay inside and watch your brother. Not play with a half-blood, foolish little girl,”

“Walburga,” Lucy’s father drew himself up to his full height and spoke steadily. “My child has learned to respect those who have earned it. And I’ll not have you talk to her that way, or call her names,”

“Kenneth?” Her mother had stepped out into the courtyard and hurried down the steps to them. “I didn’t mean to interrupt,” She divulged slowly, sensing the tension, her hands coming to rest gently on her dress.

“We were just leaving, Helen. Say goodbye to Sirius, Lucille,” Lucy’s father stared down the other couple, and Lucy waved goodbye to Sirius.

“Bye,” She whispered, tears blurring her vision, but trying to do her best to not cry.

“Goodbye Princess!” He said loudly, before smiling at her and winking triumphantly, “See you in the next garden!”

Her parents had taken her aside that evening and explained what the woman had meant about half blood, and why it was such a big deal.

“You’re no different than anyone else, Lucille. No different at all. You’re not better because you live in a manor, and you’re not worse because you are your mother’s daughter. It matters not what someone is born into, but what they grow to be,” Her father had said, stroking her blonde hair, and pulling her up into his lap. “Do not let people like the Blacks convince you differently.”

“You must work hard at school next year, Lucy. Don’t pay attention to people that judge you based on blood. Be good in your studies and it will shine through,” Her mother had said before tucking her into bed and reading a bit of a muggle storybook before Lucy drifted off to sleep with images of princes and gardens and a boy named Sirius Black.


	2. One Hell of A Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since I updated, but this chapter was like pulling teeth until the late paragraph and I don't know why. Hopefully the next one doesn't take as long.  
> I looked for misspellings, but sometimes the t key on my keyboard doesn't work, and I don't always catch it.  
> I'm in the process of making a playlist for this story on 8tracks, and will hopefully have it done by next chapter.  
> Read away!

Lucy fanned herself with her hand and tried to get her mind back to the story in her book. When things were this hot, all she could think of was a cool drink in her room with the shades drawn tight. Her sigh was loud and exasperated, as she undid the top button of her cropped cardigan, and cursed herself for even wearing such a cover in the middle of blasted August. The train lurched forward and she winced. She didn’t like muggle transportation, but it was necessary for her trips into London.

To be truthful, the cover was more for her father than for herself. Lucy knew how he detested her going to London alone. Wizards and witches had started disappearing all over the country, and no one quite knew why. If Lucy had any common sense at all, she often think to herself, she would stay in her manor with her perfectly safe family. It didn’t help that she was going to see Sirius Black. Sirius Black, whom her father had disliked after a rather unfortunate episode in her first year involving a stolen pot of pudding, and a ruined set of robes. There was always an episode with Sirius Black. Until last year, Lucy and Sirius had been on opposite sides of the battle. They fed the Lily Evans and James Potter feud as if they lived to watch it burn.

Lucy and Lily had been instant friends, both possessing the hot-headed passion of young women with confidence. And if Lily had been Lucy’s instant friend, Sirius could have been a better one. But for some reason, they weren’t. In fact, they were enemies. He pushed her buttons, and she seemed to be immune to his charms. Their battles were fun though, Lucy thought. He was fun to tease, and she knew how much he had loved to surprise her. She might’ve put on a hard face, but she liked him well enough.

But if you asked Lucy, her father didn’t hate Sirius because of the years of mutual torment between the two. If had been plain bad luck. It looked bad; she would give her parents that. They’d been caught kissing in a broom closet by Filch last year. But that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part is that neither of them were fully-clothed when caught. It had been embarrassing enough to be caught with _Sirius Black_ of all people, doing all sorts of awful, nasty, lovely things to each other.

She blushed at her own thoughts, closed the book firmly and looked out the window. Now she certainly couldn’t go back to her story. She’d been doing this all summer. She’d be fine, going about her daily routine of waking up late and going to bed even later. And then Lucy would catch herself thinking of him. He invaded her like a sickness. She’d be fine. Completely untroubled. And then his face would pop in her head like a damned balloon. The only place to seek solace from him was in the garden. She felt closer to him there, but far away at the same time.

Everyone knew to leave her be when she was in the garden. The workers in the manor usually did anyway. If she needed something, she sought them out now. A sixteen year old girl was considered old enough to look after herself for the most part. Her parents were older, significantly so compared to the ages of her friend’s parents, save for James Potter.  Their parents had been good friends for ages. Lucy found that her father pushed her towards James perhaps with purpose, but neither of them had any interest in each other. They had tried it when they were younger, but it didn’t work. James would often affectionately refer to it as “the time I kissed my own sister and she didn’t kick my ass”. And they would laugh. It had been her only relationship experience. It had been boring.

But _Sirius_ …he was exciting. A small smile lit up her face again, and she tried to wipe away the signs of her lovesickness with the back of her hand.

Before she knew it, the burned countryside had turned into the sprawling city. She used the book to fan herself as the train pulled to a shaky stop in King’s Cross. Checking the thin watch on her own wrist, she realized that she was twenty minutes early. If she knew Sirius at all, he would more likely be ten minutes late than early at all. She sighed lightly and stepped off the train into a sea of people.

Finding a place to sit down near the platform had been difficult. Weekends were especially busy. Lucy made a mental note to request an early week visit next time instead as she seated herself between a balding man reading a muggle newspaper and a weary looking pregnant woman. Lucy pulled out her book again, and began to read the same paragraph, trying to ignore the nerves pooling in her stomach.

In ten minutes, her company on the bench was gone and she sat alone. Her thoughts wandered off again, only to be brought back by a hand on her shoulder and a mocking voice.

“Miss Beckham,”

Instinctively, she threw her hand back as hard as she could, and leaped up, ready to run in a completely different direction. However, a hand caught her wrist, and the same voice answered, “Easy there, tiger!”

“Sirius!” She nearly shouted, pulling her hand from his grip. “You nearly scared me to death,”

“Sorry,” He shrugged apologetically. “I was just trying to surprise you.”

“It’s okay,” She sighed, putting her hand over her heart. “You just nearly gave me a heart attack. I didn’t expect you so soon. We got here twenty minutes early, and I thought you might be late anyway,”

“No faith in me?” He winked at her, and rounded the bench. He was clad in jeans and a black leather jacket over a Beatles t-shirt.

“Plenty,” she said, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. “I missed you,”

“I missed you too,” He sighed into her hair, and brushed his lips against her head. They didn’t break for what seemed like only a few seconds before a tall man in a black business suit cleared his throat annoyingly and they moved out of his way.

“Where are you taking me today?” Lucy asked curiously, threading her fingers through his and following his lead out into the heated daylight.

“I didn’t really have a set plan in mind,” Sirius admitted bashfully, scratching behind his ear. “Have you eaten?” Lucy smiled and shook her head before he lead them down a small backstreet.

“How was the trip over?”

“Boring,” She shrugged. “You know how I dislike trains. I much prefer the Floo network, but I can’t really pop into your parlor, can I?”

Sirius laughed and shook his head. “No, I don’t think my mother would be very pleased if that were to happen. She wasn’t particularly tickled to hear I’ve been spending time with you, to be honest.”

Lucy pursed her lips, but smiled through them anyway. “I can’t say my father was too pleased to hear we’d been caught in, well…” she paused and then blushed. “You know.”

He laughed at her again and shook his head. “I can imagine you got quite the stern talking to.”

“Hardly,” she giggled. “He was too embarrassed to talk to me about it. My mother however, insisted they did it together. It was all very entertaining.”

Sirius eyed her suspiciously. “So you didn’t get in trouble at all?”

“Only a little. It was worse hearing that they were disappointed in me.” Lucy confessed, her smile fading and replaced by a small frown. “I want to hear how you are.”

“In a minute, yeah? Let’s get a seat first.” Sirius gestured to the small outdoor café, and Lucy smiled. “Ladies first,” He mock bowed and opened the gate for her to step through and sit at one of the small iron tables.

“Ever so the gentleman,” She laughed and stepped through the gate. “For now, at least.”

“For your information,” he pulled a chair out for her and winked, “I am always a gentleman.”

Five minutes later Lucy had a glass of iced water and a small sandwich in front of her. Sirius mirrored her drink choice with double the food. They ate in comfortable conversation, ranging from James and Lily to their O.W.L’s results. The café was in a less busy part of the city and there was only a few walking people.

“Stop avoiding the question now,” Lucy smiled at him and twirled her ice with the black straw. “Tell me how you are,”

“I’d be better if you would tell me more about your summer,” Sirius said cheekily, grinning at her.

“Sirius,” she sighed. “I’ve told you all there is to know. I am really terribly boring,”

“No you’re not. Now tell me about the beach. You said there was a beach,” Sirius leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

“Well it’s been so hot this summer that I could actually swim in the damn thing,” She said animatedly, and Sirius barked out a laugh.

“You’re lovely when you curse, I just want you to know.”

“Anyway,” Lucy ignored his comment, although her cheeks did flush pink. She prayed it could be contributed to the heat alone. “I’ve developed a slight tan, and have aggravated Father with my promiscuous bathing suit,”

Sirius shook his head, “Pray tell about this promiscuous bathing suit,” He winked at her in mock seductiveness. “I want to hear more about that,”

“Hmm…not until you tell me how you’ve been,” She said, arching her eyebrow and smiling. Lucy knew she’d just won the battle.

“Let me pay first.” He smacked down the price in muggle money, and walked outside onto the street again, Lucy following with a pouting look on her face.

“Sirius,” Luce whined, tugging at his hand affectionately. “Tell me,”

Sirius shrugged and laced his fingers into hers before walking back towards the busy street. It looked less busy now, but there were still quite a few people weaving their way towards the station, and ever more people trying to get out of the way. He bit his lip, and turned them down the busy street, and began their idle chat again.

Lucy noticed his serious reluctance to talk about anything that had happened to him during summer holiday. She elected not to pursue him, but made a mental note to figure out what was bothering him so much once they were in a more secluded spot.

Lucy tried to keep track of where he was taking her, the sprawling city so unlike anything she’d ever had to travel in alone before. Unsurprisingly, her father’s voice filtered through her head. _If you ever lose track of where you’re going, look to the landmarks and try to keep track that way. It’s gotten me out of plenty of sticky situations, Lucille._ A smile tugged at her lips, and Lucy shook her head slightly.

“What is it?” Sirius asked, playfully shoving her a little. “You laughed.”

“Something my father said,” She shrugged and relayed her thoughts back to him.

“I’ve got good news and bad news. Good news is that I’m not planning to murder you. We’re going to a park near my…well it’s not far from here.” Sirius smiled to cover up his small error. “Bad news is that your father is right.”

Lucy huffed and rolled your eyes. “You and my father should make a club. It’ll be called Men-Who-Don’t-Think-Lucy-Can-Handle-Herself. You’ll get matching bonnets, and it’ll be adorable,”

“We’ve good reason to worry, Lucy. You’re fairly small, young, and entirely too pretty to be wandering anywhere alone,” Sirius winked at her, and Lucy huffed. She depised when she got this lecture at home from her father, and Sirius' speech was just as annoying.

“I can take care of myself just fine, thank you. I don’t need to call your attention to the time I hexed Mulicber’s nose right off his nasty face, do I?” Lucy beamed with pride at her own past victory, and Sirius laughed lightly.

“It’s not about you not being able to handle yourself, Luce. It’s about the fact that more witches and wizards are just disappearing out of thin air these days. The things I hear…” Sirius shook his head and closed his eyes briefly. “It makes my skin crawl to hear what they do to people whose blood is…”

“Dirty.” Lucy finished for him. A long pause stretched out before Lucy’s curiosity got the best of her. “Who do you mean, by they?”

“His supporters. They grow stronger by the day, Lucy. They’ve stopped just attacking muggleborns. The other day, I heard my mother-” Sirius stopped abruptly and scratched at the back of his head. “Nevermind. This isn’t a nice conversation. Not the conversation I want to have with such a pretty girl at my side today,” He smiled at her, but Lucy wasn’t having it.

“No,” She shook her head and released his hand. “Stop avoiding it. I’m not a silly little girl. I can handle it. You’ve been holed up in your parent’s house all damn summer, and you know as well as I that you just want to talk about it and blow off steam,

“Stop treating me like my pretty little brain can’t handle it. I’ve heard _awful_ stories from my Father before. I’ve seen _awful_ things at St. Mungo’s while my mother’s been working. There is nothing you can say that is going to scare me away,” Lucy fumed and Sirius backed up a step.

“I’m sorry,” He said, slightly dazed from her outburst. “We can talk, I promise. The park is just a block away. I’d rather speak there.”

Lucy nodded and they walked on in silence, her hand feeling oddly empty now that his was absent. Instead, she pulled her own together tightly in a nervous tick. He was true to his word, for as soon as they entered the park, he took a winding path to a bench, and sat down on it, looking rather put out.

“Now tell me.” Lucy said firmly, but reattaching her hand to his in a reassuring manner. “Come on. I’ll tell you about the bathing suit. All the horrid, unbelievable details.”

Sirius inhaled deeply and smiled at her before beginning. “I heard my mother tell my brother what a fine Death Eater he’d make one day. I knew they were into that disgusting show of pure-blood mania. I didn’t know how deeply they’d gone. My parents aren’t good people, Lucy. I have known that for quite some time. But they were never like this.”

“They couldn’t be…working for him, could they?” Lucy squeezed his hand and tried her best to look brave, even though her own heart was clenched in fear.

“No. He’d never want people like my parents. They’re just plain too old, and not enough real power to interest him at all.” Sirius swallowed thickly. “They’ve stopped just attacking muggle-borns, Lucy. They’re after anyone who opposes them. You would be such an asset to them. I should never have asked you to come today. This will have to be the last visit. Can you possibly understand the sort of danger I put you in today?”

“Nonsense,” Lucy smiled at him, but Sirius wouldn’t meet her eyes. “No one even knows who I am. I made it here just fine.”

“But what about next time? When someone realizes who you are? King’s Cross gets a lot of wizard traffic too. What about when someone decides to stun you from behind, and then it’s all my fault? You were twenty minutes early today. Twenty minutes where someone could have easily taken you away.” His hand brushed her cheek. “I just want you to be safe.”

“What’s it going to take to convince everyone that I am capable of taking care of myself?” Lucy sighed, but didn’t move his hand from her cheek. “I understand. School starts in a few weeks anyway. We can wait.”

There was silence for a few minutes, and Lucy processed what he’d just told her. She knew the Ministry of Magic had been having problems. She knew that this Dark Lord had proclaimed war on them, and muggleborns. Suddenly, her mother’s choice to stay at home and work made more sense. The days she did go into the office, her father would escort her in. No wonder they had both been so reluctant to let her go to London today.

“Tell me about this bathing suit now,” Sirius interrupted her thoughts, and she turned a smile towards him. “I want to know everything,”

“Well,” Lucy started, angling her body towards him. It’s green. Not bright green. More like green with a little blue, yeah? It’s one of those bikinis,”

“Scandalous,” Sirius nodded. “Perhaps one day you’ll let me see you in it. In the meantime, I insist that that you refrain from wearing it in front of others.” A smile lit up his face, and he winked cheekily.

Lucy sighed dramatically, before conceding. “Oh, alright. Guess I’ll just have to swim naked then,” She shrieked when Sirius’ other arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer to his body. “Jesus, Sirius, you’re burning up,”

“It’s hot today, yeah?” His touch stiffened, and Lucy realized immediately that something was wrong. His tone was trying hard to keep it light, but Lucy had already noticed.

“Why don’t you take off the heavy leather jacket then, hmm?” She had hit jackpot. Sirius released her from his grip, but she didn’t move.

“I’m particularly attached to this, thank you.” Lucy’s mouth twitched in annoyance at his excuse, and she just looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “You’re not going to drop this, are you?” He asked, absentmindedly brushing his hair out of his eyes. Lucy shook her head no, and he removed the first sleeve gingerly to reveal a burn that covered his whole forearm, and the other sleeve to expose a few bruises and scrapes.

“Oh, Sirius.” Lucy exhaled the breath she had been holding. “You can't let her do this to you,”

“What do you propose I do, then?” His voice was acidic, and Lucy slipped mostly off his lap. “I can't curse back. She’s an old lady. And they’d have my head for it. I can’t do anything but wait to turn seventeen.”

“You have to tell someone, Sirius!” Lucy gripped his wrist. “I know what happens to wounds like this. Magic ones that aren't treated. I see them all the time; my mother has to fix them for people. They leave awful scars. Permanent ones.”

“Usually I just use dittany, but it won't work on the burn,” Sirius sighed, and returned the jacket to his shoulders. “Lucy?”

“Yeah?” She returned to her spot nearly on his lap, and he brushed idly brushed her hand over her cheek.

“If I ever needed somewhere to go…” He paused and looked unsure, so Lucy kissed him for the first time that day. The edges of her vision turned white at the contact, and she closed her eyes tight to savor the moment of impact.

“Then you can come stay with me.” She whispered against his lips, and she felt him smile into another kiss.

They stayed like that for longer than Lucy cared to think about, sharing whispers and more soft kisses. The heat of the day beat down on their heads, and Lucy removed her hat and her long curls fell down around her shoulders.

“Why on earth would you hide these, hmm?” Sirius played with the ends of her hair, and tucked one strand beneath her ear.

“I was having a bad hair day,” Lucy pouted and returned her mouth to his.

“Nonsense,” Sirius conceded against her lips. “You’re ravishing today. I forbid you to wear that hat ever again.”

Lucy pulled away and arched her eyebrow at him and her lips quirked up in a challenging stare.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Sirius laughed and began to tickle her sides while she shrieked his name, and lay her back on his legs so that she was looking at the world upside down.

“Sirius.” A soft voice came from directly in front of them, and from her flipped vision, Lucy noted that the figure was a boy of around fourteen. Sirius flipped Lucy right ways.

“What do you want, Reg? I’m busy.” Sirius nuzzled his head back into Lucy’s neck, but she couldn't drag her eyes away from the short, skinny boy standing before them with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Come home, Sirius. Father is most upset.” The boy sighed, and peered at Lucy through annoyed eyes.

“I’ll be there later. I’m busy now.” Sirius turned towards him and glared. “Go home, Regulus.”

“Fine.” The boy turned to go, and Lucy slipped away from Sirius, but stayed connected to his hand. “But I can imagine that Mother will be very disappointed to hear that you've been spending time with the filthy half-blood slag,”

Lucy registered his words a split second after Sirius, and a split second too late. Sirius released her hand and tackled Regulus to the ground in one swipe, getting a few good punches to his face before Lucy dragged him off of the poor boy.

“I ought to kill you!” Sirius shouted at him, his fists still clenched in boiling rage.

“Sirius, stop.” Lucy used her hands to turn his face towards hers. “It’s fine. Really. I’ve been called worse. Please, just don’t be angry.” Sirius visibly relaxed a little, but didn’t stop glaring at the younger boy coughing on the ground.

“It’s not right, Lucy. No one gets to call you that and get away with it. It’s sick.” Sirius pulled her into his arms and murmured against her hair as Regulus pulled himself from the ground. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I just lost control,”

“Sirius, maybe if I was you,” Regulus wiped his bleeding lip on the sleeve of his ripped robe, “I wouldn’t come home after all.”

Lucy squeezed Sirius around his abdomen, and felt him tremble beneath her arms. She heard Regulus stumble away, and Sirius brushed her hair idly. Lucy didn't untangle herself from him.

“Lucy, I think I have to go.” She released him slightly to peer up into his face with a confused expression on her face.

“You’re going back?”

“I have to.” Sirius held her tightly again and kissed her head.

“You’re not afraid?” Lucy asked against his shoulder.

“I’m afraid. But I’m going back anyway.” Sirius pulled away from her, and Lucy gathered her things on the bench and returned to his embrace. “I’ll walk you back to the train station. It’s too dangerous for you to go alone,”

“Sirius,” Lucy pursed her lips and swallowed hard. “I can make it by myself if you need to-”

“No,” Sirius interrupted her. “I’m a gentleman, and I will walk the lady back to the train.” He smiled, took her hand and applied a soft kiss to the top.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Lucy flounced a small bit before him. “You can walk me halfway back, and then you can do what you should be doing,”

“I’m too busy to do what I should be doing,” Sirius laughed at her, but Lucy did not return to his side.

“Are implying that I am some sort of distraction?”

“Just the opposite, my dear.” Sirius caught up to her and connected their hands once more, now out of the park and heading towards the train station. “But I’ll take you up on your deal, if only to prove you wrong,”

Lucy caught the heaviness in his voice, but instead of commenting on it, she tightened her hand around his and kissed him again.

“I could live my whole life letting you do that,” Sirius winked at her when she broke away from him, and a pink blush tinged at her cheeks.

The rest of the walk was spent in a comfortable, but somewhat uneasy silence between them, sharing slow smiles and stolen glances. The city was not as busy now that nightfall was almost upon them. Lucy gave the sunlight another half hour before it disappeared between the tall buildings. Lucy herself felt a pang of homesickness. She liked the city, but she preferred her garden and her beach and her stars.

“This is where I depart from you,” Sirius interrupted her thoughts, and pulled her body against his. “I’ll see you when school starts. Don’t you dare let Lily convince you how horrible I am in the meantime,” Sirius pressed his lips to her forehead. “Because every grueling detail is true.” Lucy laughed and kissed him again, this time longer.

“I’ll be seeing you then, yeah?” Lucy smiled at him, and checked her watch. “My train still doesn’t leave for an hour. I’ll be careful.” She conceded and pressed her lips to his again. “I can’t get enough of you,”

“Me either. I have to go though. Be safe. I know you can kick anyone’s ass who bothers you. Just don’t hesitate.” Sirius’ eyes bore into hers, and they kissed again, before her hugged her once more and they turned away.

Lucy couldn’t stop the sinking feeling in her stomach as she walked away, only to turn again and wave good bye to see he was doing the same thing. Her feet seemed heavier, and Lucy gripped her purse tightly. She knew she was being ridiculous. No one would recognize her, but Sirius’ words were echoing in her mind, and coupled with the thoughts of her parent’s odd behavior, her mind was starting to play tricks on her.

The train station was in her line of vision, and the lights were shining against the pavement just as it started to rain. She tried not to run, but her skin was prickling with cold, and not because of the temperature. She half jogged across the street, and turned once she had reached the doors. Lucy shook her head. Had someone just disappeared? They looked no more than thirty paces behind her. Lucy blinked her eyes hard, and attributed it to the fast approaching darkness, storms, and the large crowd pushing inside the doors.

She slipped inside the doors and headed towards the platform her ticket specified. Luckily, the train wasn’t there, so the place was nearly deserted, save for a mother holding a sleeping toddler and an older man reading a newspaper. Lucy picked a bench between them and pulled they book out of her purse and tried in vain to read.

Her mind lingered on Sirius. Was he okay? How bad was it at home for him right now? Was he getting hurt because of her? Guilt overwhelmed her. She was so stupid. She shouldn’t have come. She didn’t understand how she ever could have thought this was a good idea.

Twenty minutes until the train arrives. Lucy shook her head gently and tried to focus on anything else, but the only thing that would come to mind was Sirius hurt, Sirius upset, and Sirius alone. She cursed James for being on holiday in France. She cursed herself for living so far away. She cursed Sirius’ family for being so…Lucy couldn’t finish the thought.

The train pulled in at ten minutes to departure. Lucy stood up; grateful to have anything to do that wasn’t letting her mind wander into dangerous territory. She put the book back in her purse and stretched her arm back. As soon as she started to step forward however, she was thrown off her balance by something knocking into her from the side, and Lucy almost fell back to the bench.

At this new intrusion, Lucy threw her hand out and made contact with what she could only assume was a face, judging by the grunt of pain. Lucy then used her other hand to connect to the stomach of the intruder. It was only when she made eye contact that she realized the intruder was Sirius. He was doubled over in pain and sopping wet with the rain, with a large unsightly black mark extending from just over his right eye down to his cheek. There was also a gash on his chin that was still bleeding.

“Oh, Sirius!” Lucy touched his face gingerly, and helped him up to his full height again. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know who you were!”

“It’s okay,” He moaned, clutching at his jaw and abdomen. “You pack one hell of a punch, Luce.”

“What happened?” Her hand came to rest on his bruised eye, and he flinched away from her touch.

“Can I take you up on that offer to leave with you?” His voice was quiet, and dare she say it, he sounded vulnerable.

“Of course you can. Let’s go home,”


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to write ten page chapters so that you all have lengthy chapters in between my lengthy updates.

It was long after dark when the train arrived in station. The small town of Baycliffe was mostly deserted, its inhabitants all tucked away in their beds.

The only two people out on the main street were Sirius and Lucy. It was filled with small shops and restaurants, all dark now, except a small muggle gas station looked after by a lonely attendant.

“It’s not far, but it’s a bit of a walk.” Lucy tugged Sirius’ hand and they moved south along the edge of the street. They were silent, both lost in a world of their own.

Lucy’s mind drifted to his obvious new injury. She wondered how he got it, and if he would tell her or keep it to himself. Lucy debated asking for a few minutes, but decided against it. He would tell her if he wanted to. Lucy wasn’t worried about the black eye. She was worried about the burn. She’d seen many a curse like that fester into unsightly scars and cause their bearers terrible pain.

“This isn’t a large wizarding community, is it?” Sirius asked, breaking Lucy out of her thoughts.

“Not really. There’s a few of us, but they’re mostly just older couples. It’s not exactly a popular place to live. It’s secluded out here.” Lucy turned them down another street, steering them straight towards the ocean.

“I noticed.” Sirius smiled a little, and looked out towards the water. “How far from here?”

Lucy stopped and squinted down the beach, trying to see something in the dim moonlight. Sirius followed her gaze, but saw nothing but a few hills covered with grass.

“You can’t see it yet. But you will soon. I’ll point it out if you don’t notice,” Lucy shrugged and continued walking briskly along the paved road, which after a good mile, turned into dirt.

“They didn’t see the purpose of paving all the way down to the manor,” She offered him in explanation. “When they built it, my grandfather was head of the household, and he thought it might deter muggle tourists from trying to come down and bother us.”

“How did that work out?” Sirius asked idly, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

“It didn’t.” Lucy smiled. “He was heavy set on not using the fidelius charm though, so you’ll start seeing his little signs soon.”

Lucy was good on her promise. As soon as the town faded from behind them, small signs started to pop up on the dirt road. One was painted in red and said “Get out”. Another was slightly less aggressive and read “Private Property, leave now”. Sirius chuckled to himself at the “Turn Back, or ELSE!”.

“There,” Lucy stopped abruptly, and pointed over the hill right in front of them. Just vaguely, Sirius could make out the shape of a large roof. He couldn’t be sure of anything else; the road was still dark despite the silver of moonlight.

“So why wouldn’t your grandfather use the Fidelius Charm?” He asked, out of curiosity more than anything. She smiled, and pulled him along the path.

“He said it gave him a bad feeling,” Lucy shrugged and smiled at Sirius. “He was eccentric,” She brushed her hand through the ends of her hair absent-mindedly, and looked onward towards the house. “A healer, but he trafficked mostly in muggle illnesses. He was something of a local legend. Back then, the town was a village, and the village was no more than one hundred people.”

“He sounds like he was a good man,” Sirius said idly. “How long does it take to walk from here?”

“Not long,” Lucy shrugged, “Shorter than it looks. Once you’re over the hill, you’ll see the gate,”

“Gates?” Sirius wondered aloud. “Did he change his mind about the muggles?”

“No,” Lucy smiled. “It was built with the house, and then my personally enchanted it three summers ago. My grandfather died with an open door policy.”

They started the scale the small hill, and Sirius was surprised at how steep it seemed. The previously sparse trees thickened around them almost instantly, and Sirius wondered if it was of a magical nature.

“How are we going to get in then?” Sirius asked, pulling at his jacket nervously.

“I have the key.” Lucy winked at him, and tried to suppress the urge to give him a know-it-all smile. “I can’t say I know what would happen to someone trying to get in without one.”

They finished the walk up the hill in silence. Sirius was wheezing slightly when they reached the top, and if Lucy hadn’t been so worried about him, she would’ve made a quip about his lack of physical prowess.

Sirius confirmed his earlier thought about the forest being of a magical nature when the trees thinned again on the sloping side. This side was twice as steep, and his muscles burned with effort. He did indeed however, see the gates that Lucy mentioned. They were large contraptions, made of metal spikes and stone pillars, stretching all the way from the house to the ocean, the stone ending where it dipped into the water.

They were at the front gate in what felt like moments, and Sirius felt the pull of fatigue at his shoulders. He watched her put the skinny silver key into the lock at open the gate to walk him inside. The Manor itself was large and well kept. The bushes were trimmed, the lights well lit outside, despite the late hour.

“They must be up waiting,” She muttered, although to Sirius or to herself, he couldn’t tell. She pulled the great large oak door open, and ushered him inside the brightness of the entrance.

“Lucille?” A female voice immediately called out from a room to their left, before Sirius could get a bearing into the house itself.

“Mum, I need your help!” Lucy shouted back, and took Sirius by his arm into the room from which the voice came from. It was another oak door, but this one was smaller and open. She pulled him in, and his eyes adjusted to a small room with what looked like a cot in the middle and large cabinets adorning the walls. Sirius almost didn’t notice the small woman sitting at a table in the corner, scribbling on a clipboard with vials of assorted potion ingredients placed before her.

“This is a surprise,” The woman looked over her glasses, and tucked her dark gray-streaked hair behind her ears, and peered at Sirius from behind square eye-glasses.

“This is Sirius. He’s hurt.” Lucy had a small pout on her face, but Sirius could see her underlying worry showing.

“I remember Sirius.” The woman smiled a little and gestured to the large chair in the middle of the rather sterile looking room. “Sit.” She pointed to the raised cot.

“It’s really not that bad,” Sirius shrugged and sat, allowing her to prod at his black eye a little, trying to look brave in the face of something that was obviously causing him some serious pain.

“Hush. Lucy, go find your father. He was waiting up for you, and you know how that makes him testy,” She sighed, and walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out several vials of ingredients, before searching more deeply in the cabinet and bringing out a smaller vial that almost seemed to be glowing in a greenish hue.

“But-” Lucy stopped her protest at her mother’s sideways glance. “Alright.” She brushed her hand against Sirius’ deliberately. “I’ll be right back.”

“He’s in the Study.” The woman nudged her daughter out the door, and turned back to Sirius, who fiddled nervously in the chair. “She didn’t drag you here because of a black eye, I’m sure.”

“Not exactly, ma’am.” Sirius took off his jacket to reveal his other wounds, and she bit her lip in a perplexed gaze.

“Helen. Call me Helen.” She corrected him. “I hope I’m not old enough to warrant being called ma’am,” She advanced on him slowly, a smile tugging at her lips, but her eyes were focused on his wounds completely.

“I meant to disrespect, ma- I mean Helen,” Sirius chuckled nervously, and he brushed his hand over the leather jacket sitting on his lap. Helen gently lifted his burn towards the light, but didn’t touch.

“This was cursed on, yes?” Sirius nodded his assent to her question, and bit his lip anxiously.

“Dittany wouldn’t work.” He offered an explanation that he was sure looked weak in her eyes and he inwardly cursed himself.

“I can imagine it didn’t. You’ll need better care than that, but it doesn’t look too serious,” Helen was still examining the burn. “The question is how to go about this privately. It’s a rather tricky process. Home remedies have more risks. Am I safe to assume that we’d have to knock you out and bring you in, if I wanted to take you to St. Mungos?”

“Probably. It would take more than a jinx to do me in, Helen.” Sirius hadn’t meant to be funny, but Helen laughed lightly anyway, finally pulling away from his arm. “I have another.”

“Let’s see then” Helen pursed her lips, as Sirius lifted his shirt tentatively to reveal another brash red, irritated skin. Her eyes softened once more, but her face lost none of its hardness. “That might be a little bit harder to treat. It’s worse than the other.”

“Mum?” Lucy poked her head in the door timidly, and tried not to look too guilty for interrupting. Her face was red. Sirius whipped his shirt over the burn in a millisecond, but Lucy’s eyes lingered over his chest anyway before finding his eyes with clarifying knowledge. “He wants to talk to you,”

“Would you start brewing this for me, dear?” Helen stepped back and over to Sirius’ left and pulled a rather new looking book off a bookshelf. She flipped through the pages, and handed it over to Lucy. “Watch the Ashwinder eggs. They’re already frozen, but if they thaw then we’ll have twice the burns and I’ll be out of Ashwinder eggs.” Helen handed Lucy the book and slipped out of the room.

Lucy sighed, and busied herself about the room. There was a small cauldron set up in what looked like an unused sink. She dropped the book down on the adjoining counter with a resounding plop, and sighed.

“You didn’t tell me about that one.” Her voice sounded so cold that Sirius immediately felt guilty. “I think that’s called lying, but I can’t be sure. I’ve never done it to you before.”

“I’m sorry.” He said, leaping up to her side. “I just didn’t want to scare you.”

“Scare me?” Lucy was livid. She tried to light a match, but the stick itself wouldn’t catch. “You know what scares me? You being hurt. You being alone. You _lying_ to me.” She scraped her nail on the rough edge of the matches and cursed violently.

“Here,” He took the matches from her hand, and lit one with ease, before dropping it below the cauldron and watching the small fire take off. “I’m sorry.” He placed his hand over hers and brought the injured finger to his lips gently. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted to have a good day today.”

Lucy breathed deeply and returned his gaze. “Okay.” She pulled her hands from his to fill the cauldron with water and sprinkled some sort of herb in, according to the instructions. Lucy turned to him finally and gave him a soft smile. “I forgive you. Just don’t go making it a habit.”

“Never.” He returned it with a kiss to her cheek. “Perhaps it is best to be more chaste here?”

“Probably. My father’s not too pleased.” Her tone was heavy, but the smile on her face gave away her utter delight at having her father up in arms.

“I don’t want to cause any trouble,” Sirius shook his head, and stirred the potion for her.

“Nonsense. I love trouble,” Lucy grinned at him mischievously. “Plus, I promised a bathing suit, did I not?”

\--

When Sirius woke, a sliver of light was blazing on his face from the curtains next to the bed. He bolted upright and tried to remember where he was and what happened. The pain on his abdomen seemed to remind him what happened, and he felt a crushing sense of embarrassment at his own weakness. Were his parents looking for him? He didn’t think so. They were probably glad to be rid of him at this point. He knew that he was here, in Lucy’s own house, but he couldn’t shake the sense of complete abandonment. He was the one who ran. He should feel freedom. Instead he felt more upset with himself at his own cowardice.

He swung his legs off the bed and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Opening the curtains proved to be a mistake as he shaded his eyes from what he could only assume was the midday sun. Sirius took a few steps back and stumbled back into the bed. From there, he spied the glass of water and the rather large muffin accompanying it. There was also a thick piece of parchment folded by the tray of meager food.

_You missed breakfast. I would’ve woken you, but you could use the sleep. Plus you’re adorable when you snore. I left some clothes on the dresser, we’ll go into town today to buy some more when you’ve eaten something. I’ll be outside on the beach. Down the stairs, turn left and follow the corridor into the kitchen. There’s some double doors, they’ll take you straight out._

_XOXO Lucy_

Sirius cracked a smile and bit into the muffin greedily. The clothes fit better than he expected, though the black t-shirt was a bit tight across his chest, and the jeans were long enough they needed to be rolled up a few times. He left his feet bare, and walked out into the hallway. It was silent except for the muted sound of waves and seagulls calling, as Sirius expected it would probably be. He crept down the stairs and was immediately struck with what he had failed to notice the previous evening.

The house itself was large and ornate. It reminded him of Grimmauld place, but lighter and less morbid. Portraits of what he assumed were relatives lined the white walls. A large silver chandelier hung over the three story wooden staircase. The soles of his feet hit the carpet of the ground floor and he followed her instructions to the corridor. He didn’t allow himself to observe the kitchen, too excited at the thought of seeing Lucy.

The light was momentarily too much, and Sirius struggled to see. Once his eyes adjusted, he recognized that he was standing in a small garden. He shook his head and looked around, trying to spot an exit through the large lilies and lavender flowers. Almost immediately, Sirius spotted the head-high, white gate to his left. Slipping out quickly, it creaked loudly and alerted the only other figure outside to his presence.

Lucy sat up from the chair she’d been sunbathing in with a large smile.

“Hi there.” She greeted, standing up to reveal her sunkissed skin in a teal bikini. Momentarily stunned, Sirius could only nod and smile before swallowing thickly.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” He asked deeply. Lucy winked before tossing herself into his arms and kissing him forcefully.

“Whatever do you mean?” She asked innocently, wrapping her arms around the back of his head. He smelled lavender and salt on her skin and he nuzzled her nose affectionately. “Come on, we’ve got things to do.”

\--

“Helen, this is hardly healthy for her!” Kenneth Beckham frowned, his eyes trained out of his study window on the two teenagers wading in the ocean waters.

“Kenneth, be reasonable. He has nowhere to go until Charles, Nancy, and James return. I’ve written them, and they’re glad to take him in. It’ll only be a few more days.” Helen patted his arm and returned to a velvet chair in front of the desk. “Besides, I think he’s intelligent and nice.”

“Nice?!” He scowled at his wife and turned back towards his view. “Hardly. He’s obnoxious. He’s a Casanova. He’s prideful.” Kenneth’s tone escalated. “I can’t even imagine why Lucille is so interested in him.”

“You know, I think my parent’s said the same thing about you.” Helen smiled tightly and picked up a weathered book off the desk.

“Helen.” Kenneth tore himself away from the window to lean against the desk. “That’s not funny. That was different.”

“I don’t think it is.” She shook her head, and her husband sighed. “She looks happy to me. Shouldn’t that be what matters?”

“Not if he plans to break her heart.” Kenneth Beckham rounded his wife’s chair and spoke to her from behind. “Do you think we could at least ask them to stop _kissing_ so much?”

Helen laughed and tapped her finger on the book. “I think that if you want them to stop kissing, then you should ask.” Kenneth smiled a little at the corner of his mouth, and then returned to his post at the window, watching with a stony, yet unreadable expression on his face.

The sun was beating down on the beach, and Kenneth watched as his daughter and her, he shuddered, _boyfriend_ splashed around playfully knee deep for a while before Lucy tackled Sirius into the water and their heads resurfaced a moment later, laughing and smiling and full of childlike joy.

“She mustn’t be allowed off this property again while she’s underage. It’s not safe.” Kenneth turned towards his wife to find she was already watching him. “There was some news yesterday of men walking around in black cloaks, and a woman is missing. I think they might’ve followed her here. They could’ve followed the boy as well.”

“It was unwise to let her go out as often as she has this summer. Even I can admit that.” Helen closed her book and sighed. “How are we supposed to explain to her the kind of danger she’s in?”

“We won’t. School starts in two weeks for her. Let her think we will miss her over term. Let her think that we’re mean and awful. I don’t want her to worry just yet.” Kenneth nodded resolutely. “There’s nowhere safer than Hogwarts.”

“Maybe it’s time to take precautions.” Helen stood slowly and joined him at the window where they were no longer watching Sirius and Lucy, but staring west towards the small town just visible over the rolling dunes. “I know you don’t like the idea of a Fidelius Charm. But perhaps it would be better to-”

“No. I’ll not have anyone put that magic on my property. My Grandfather would roll in his grave.” Kenneth frowned and spoke sharply. “We have plenty of protection. I’ll take us off the floo network once the boy leaves with Charles and Nancy.” He backed away from the window once more, turning to leave the room. “I don’t think any of the blasted Death Eaters would come here. They know I’d sooner kill them than take a place in His ranks.”

\--

James was first to appear through the fireplace, embracing Sirius immediately as though seeing a brother for the first time in years.

“How was France?” Sirius asked, patting his back and James laughed and pulled Lucy towards him into a bone-crushing embrace.

“ _Great_ ,” James winked, out of Lucy’s gaze. “Filled with _educational content_.” He laughed again and released Lucy. “It’s good to see you both. Gone and had all the fun without me, didn’t you?”

“I would hardly call it that.” Lucy shrugged, smiling a little at the corner of her mouth. Once again, the green flames licked at the hearth and announced the arrival of an older man who looked just like James. Mr. Charles Potter stepped out of the grate a moment later, brushing ash from his gray hat and smiling widely.

“Lucille, my dear, you get more lovely each time we meet!” Mr. Potter laughed heartily and hugged Lucy against himself tightly. “I do hope you haven’t missed me too much while I’ve been away.” Mr. Potter was tall and skinny, his hair now a lighter shade of the black that James sported. He was definitely older, but he didn’t act it.

“From the moment I wake til the second I lay down at night, I do miss you, Mr. Potter.” Lucy played along and Sirius folded his arms, trying not to be envious of something so innocent.

“Try not to look too disappointed, mate.” James elbowed Sirius with a smile. “Didn’t take you for the jealous type.”

“I’m not.” Clipped Sirius smartly. “Where’s mum?”

As if to answer his question, the fire roared to life again and out of the flame stepped Nancy Potter. Still in traveling clothes, Mrs. Potter looked very well done up, if not just a shay older than her husband. Her face was kind, wrinkled at the eyes and mouth and her dark hair was graying.

“James, dear, do get me some tea, hm? You know how I hate to travel by hearth.” Mrs. Potter dusted off her handbag and turned towards her husband. “Stop bothering the children.”

“My parents are in the study, ma’am.” Lucy nodded and smiled. “I think they have some tea already waiting.” Mrs. Potter trudged up to her and patted her cheek.

“You are a dear, and it is good to see you. Come on, Charles. No need to wait in the sitting room.” The Potters exchanged warm greetings with Sirius before heading out of the room animatedly.

“Merlin, they’ve been like that all summer. ‘ _James, bring me this!’ ‘Son, listen to your mother.’_ It’s enough to drive anyone mad,” James huffed and turned towards the door. “Are you coming or not?”

“It’s my house, James. I’ll do the leading.”

\--

“You never showed me this place.” Sirius pouted a little, watching Lucy busy herself.

They’d walked up the stairs, and then through a smaller door that looked like it was just a simple broom closet. Once opened, it revealed a smaller door nestled in the boxes and cleaning supplies that lead to another set of stairs. These stairs were narrow and rickety, the dust and cobwebs expelling with every step they took.

Finally, they’d arrived in what James had affectionately dubbed “The Hole”. It was a open attic mostly consumed by large trunks and assorted boxes filled with various objects and books. The window panels on both sides of the roof let daylight stream in and illuminated the dust particles still trying to settle back into the floorboards.

“Sit down.” Lucy pointed to the corner of the attic where a small sitting room had been maneuvered out of boxes and old furniture. There was a large pink velvety sitting chair adorned with mahogany and across from it a burgundy sofa with a ratty Gryffindor flag tossed over the back. Between them there was a small table littered with candies and small pieces of trash. The wall against the chair was adorned with all sorts of photographs and mementos.

James settled in the arm chair, and Sirius plopped down on the sofa. Digging around in a box, Lucy came up with a mostly full bottle of Odgen’s Old Firewhiskey.

“Fantastic!” James clapped his hands together, and tried to take the bottle, but Lucy moved it out of his reach.

“Watch it, Potter. It took me weeks to snatch this from my parents. Try not to guzzle it all down in one drink, yeah?” Lucy warned, and passed him the bottle a little reluctantly before taking a seat next to Sirius, who draped his arm over her shoulders.

“Why’ve you been hiding this place, Luce?” Sirius asked, his fingers playing with the damaged fray of the sofa.

“I wanted to save it until the last night.” Lucy shrugged and took a drink from the considerably lighter bottle. “Damn it, James, I told you not to drink it all.”

“Sorry.” James shrugged. “It was my only suitable option other than vomiting at the mere sight of you both. Disgusting, truly.”

“Oh, don’t be sore at us because Evans hasn’t given you the time of day yet, Prongs.” Sirius smiled and took the bottle from Lucy.

“Shut up, Padfoot. I think it might really be a lost cause.” James dug in the pocket of his jacket for a few moments to pull out a package of cigarettes and a lighter.

“Thought you were quitting. It’s not good for the Quidditch captain to smoke in front of the team.” Lucy teased, tucking her feet up on the side of the sofa.

“Sirius isn’t on the team, smartass.” James threw the cigarettes at her gently, followed by the lighter. “And you don’t count because you won’t tell anyone.”

“Your confidence is flattering.” Lucy coughed after taking a drag and refused the bottle from James. “But I think you should redirect your confidence onto Lily. Maybe have a little humility, yeah?”

“I don’t think Prongs knows what that means, Luce.” Sirius laughed and snatched the cigarette out of Lucy’s fingers. “And you shouldn’t smoke either.” In response, Lucy glared at him playfully and shrugged at James.

“Don’t suppose you have any playing cards, do you, Lucy?” James asked, flicking his butt into an ashtray.

“Fancy getting beat again, Potter?” Lucy laughed. “Your poker face isn’t worth a damn and we both know it.”

“I feel as if the cards will be in my favor tonight.”

\--

After unceremoniously losing ten galleons, his entire pack of cigarettes, and bragging rights to Lucy, James stormed out claiming he was going to bed before he “lost his bloody inheritance next”.

The sunlight had turned faded away in the few hours spent in the attic so now the only light was coming from two candles on the small table and the moonlight from the windows. The bottle of firewhiskey held significantly less fluid than it had when they’d began playing. Sirius cleared off the small table of cards and little candies.

“I think I know why you like me so much.” He said, pulling Lucy into his arms.

“Why do I like you so much?” Lucy smiled dumbly at him, and allowed him to kiss her on the top of her nose.

“You like me because I can beat you at poker.” Sirius slurred his words.

“That’s ridiculous. No one can beat me at poker.” Lucy pulled away quickly. “But if that’s a challenge, I would gladly accept if something of value was, uh, up for gamble.”

“Hmm. What do you want?” Sirius raised his eyebrow and released her. “I’m afraid I don’t have anything to gamble away.”

“I want that shirt.” She said, taking a swig of the firewhiskey.

“What?” Sirius laughed, before taking the bottle from her hands.

“I want your shirt. Come on. Put your money where your mouth is.” Lucy winked at him and crossed her legs, before dealing cards between them.

“What are you betting, Lucy?” He asked, twirling some of her golden locks between his fingers. “Come along. If you don’t hurry up, I’ll decide for you.”

“How about a kiss?” She asked sweetly.

“Not good enough. I can have those all the time. I want something better.” Sirius tapped his fingers on an imaginary watch. “Tick tock.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s stick with the clothes theme, yes?” She suggested, a slight flush creeping on her cheeks. “How angry do you think James would be if you won a pair of my knickers?”

Sirius roared with laughter before picking up his cards to look. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Hmm.” Lucy bit her lip and smiled at Sirius. “Well? Do you fold? Give up willingly?”

“You wish, Beckham. Now hush. I’m thinking.” Sirius snapped cheekily. Finally, after a minute of silence, “I want two.”

Lucy grinned and dealt him two cards before switching three cards for her own hand. There were another few moments of quiet tension between the two before they both laid down their cards.

“Tough luck, Black. Maybe next time.” Lucy smirked at him and pulled her flush in diamonds back into the deck followed by his three kings.

“Sonofa-”

“Language, language.” Lucy interrupted and laughed again. “Hand it over, loser.”

“I demand another hand. You were cheating. I can tell.” Sirius tried in vain to convince her to deal new hands. “Come on, Luce. I can’t come down from here without a shirt.”

“It’s late. No one will see you.” She shrugged innocently. “And maybe next time you’ll resist the temptation to gamble.” Sirius scoffed at her words, but nonetheless, he stood up and lifted his arms to pull off his shirt from the back.

Lucy winked as he tossed his shirt at her, and he scowled. “If you wanted to get me naked, all you had to do was ask.”

“There are other, more creative, ways to get you naked, I’m sure.” Lucy shook her head and stepped closer to him in challenge.

“That sounds an awful lot like another bet.” Sirius smiled at her and leaned forward so that their faces were only a few inches apart. Vaguely he registered the scent of lavender and firewhiskey before his lips were on hers and her hands were running over his now bare skin.

It was like fire. Sirius had been made out with other girls. Hell, he liked to think that he was an expert. But everything about Lucy was different. Other girls would let him do whatever he pleased more or less. Lucy fought him for dominance at every level. When they sank down back to the sofa, Sirius tried to maneuver himself on top of her, but somehow she ended up straddling him in the moonlight, a smiling against his lips. He couldn’t anticipate her movement.

“Maybe you were right.” He mumbled against the skin of her neck when they broke apart for breathing.

“We should stop.” She said breathlessly, leaning back so she could look at him. “Or you might get those knickers after all.”

Sirius laughed, but didn’t move to kiss her again. “We can stop.” His fingers played against the bare skin on her hip where her shirt had ridden away from her jeans.

“You sound disappointed,” she muttered, her eyes falling towards the floor.

“I’m not.” Sirius said, drawing her attention back to him. “I want you to be ready when you feel ready. I don’t care about any of this as much as I care about you being comfortable with me.”

“Okay.”

\--

When Sirius woke in the morning, there was a small box at the end of his bed with a red ribbon tied around it and a note that read ‘ _Here’s to new valuables next hand. Xoxo Lucy_ ’

He chuckled to himself and placed his prize in one of his pockets.


End file.
